


Love and Time

by nightwingingit



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, dick wigging out because of, first part is tim and dick arguing, needed a fic centering around dicks feelings, second part is jason actually trying to make dick feel better, tims spleen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sometimes you KNOW these things but you still feel hurt anyways.  Sometimes words and actions aren’t enough to fix things.  Sometimes the wound still needs to take some time to heal.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Time

**Author's Note:**

> Pre 52 free form
> 
> (This fic could probably fit into my Pre52/YJ fic world but I made the scenery very vague so that this all focuses on the characters instead. So no need at all to read anything other than this oneshot)

“How long?” Dick asked walking quickly towards Tim, lying in bed.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Tim answered nonchalantly, turning away from Dick.  He couldn’t help a small cough escaping his lips.

 

“What do you THINK I’m talking about Tim?!  How long have you not had a SPLEEN? How long has it been since you’ve run out of penicillin and didn’t SAY anything?!  How long have you been keeping important medical reports out of your case files you send to the batcave?!” Dick asked furiously.

 

Tim didn’t turn around.  He had been so careful up until now.  Of course Dick would have found out sooner or later but Tim would have much preferred later and not when he was in a state in which he could not run away.

 

“TIM!” Dick yelled, “Why didn’t you TELL ME?!”

 

Tim curled himself further into the blanket.  Scrunching his head in there trying to drone his elder family member out of his head.

 

“Tim!”  Dick persisted, “This is a big deal!  Tim answer me!  You haven’t even been sleeping have you?!  You’ve just been working!  And in your condition?!  You couldn’t have gotten your spleen removed no earlier than a few MONTHS ago!  Did you even go see an actual doctor?!  Tim!”

 

Finally he turned around.  His eyes were rimmed red and sunken, his voice scratchy and skin paler than usual.

 

“Dick just stop!  You’re not my mom and you’re NOT Bruce!” Tim shouted.  His voice echoing through the silence, you could hear how difficult it was for him.  He receded into a coughing fit afterwards and fell back into the bed, covering himself with the sheets once more.

 

Dick’s voice softened in a sorrowful manner, “I… I’m sorry.”

 

Tim didn’t answer.

 

“I brought penicillin… enough to last a week until we get home.”  Dick held out the antibiotic, “I also brought a nice glass of water and some sleeping pills…”

 

“I dn’t need’m…” Dick could hear Tim’s faint retort muffled in his pillow.

 

“You haven’t slept in days Tim.  And I know for a fact that you were prescribed these sleeping pills.  You had a bottle out on your desk too but it was empty.  Why didn’t you tell anyone you needed-”

 

“You don’t KNOW anything!” Tim yelled, going back into a coughing fit.  He mumbled in a tiredly defeated tone, “I don’t need them…I’ll be fine in a minute.  Just leave me alone Dick.”

 

“Yes you DO need them.” Dick answered crossing his arms, “You will take them.  You will sleep.  You will NOT be going on any missions until you are BETTER.”

 

“I’m FINE!” Tim protested, “I don’t need any of that!”

 

“YOU DO!” Dick yelled back, “And I’m not leaving until you take your meds!”

 

“I’m NOT TAKING THEM!” Tim emphasized.

 

“YES YOU ARE!” Dick was tired, Dick was worried, and Dick was desperate.

 

He couldn’t understand why Tim kept refusing him!

 

The door creaked open.

 

“Golden boy…” Jason said expressionlessly, “You need to calm down.”

 

“CALM DOWN?!” Dick asked turning towards him incredulously, “CALM DOWN?!  Tim doesn’t have a SPLEEN!  None of us KNEW ABOUT IT!”

 

Tim cringed inside himself even more and Jason remained stoic, “Dickie-bird… do you hear yourself?  Chill.”

 

‘Chill?!’ Dick thought, ‘CHILL?!  Was he the only one who cared about Tim?  Was he the only one concerned for the kid?!’

 

Before Dick could say anymore Jason grabbed his arm and forcefully pulled him out of the room, leaving the meds behind.

 

When Tim’s door closed Dick started yelling again, “I have to go back in there.”  Dick told him, “I have to make sure he takes his meds-”

 

Jason shushed him crowding into his space, until he pinned him to the wall, “Dick, calm down.”

 

“Jason I CAN’T!  Tim is HURT!  I can’t believe I didn’t know.  I can’t believe he didn’t TELL ME!  I-” Jason covered his mouth with his hand.

 

“You NEED to stop this.  You’re driving yourself and the rest of us, especially Tim, crazy.” Jason told him.

 

Dick shook his hand off, “Don’t tell me what to do!  Jason, Tim is… Tim is good, and kind, and smart, and he’s our FAMILY.  You don’t even CARE about Tim do you?!  All you see when you look at him, all he is to you is your REPLACEMENT!”

 

There was a moment of silence in which even Dick was shocked by his outburst.

 

“You don’t really think that do you?” Jason asked, his body tensed angrily, his eyes seethed with hurt.

 

Dick shook his head, “I’m sorry… I’m just… tired and Tim-”

 

“Tim will be okay.” Jason stated.

 

“How do you know?” Dick asked shaking, “What if he doesn’t take his medicine?  What if he acts recklessly and-”

 

‘Dies?’ He thinks but doesn’t say.  

 

“Dies?” Jason finished his sentence out loud as if he could hear Dick’s thoughts.

 

Dick looked straight into Jason’s eyes, they were the closest he’s seen to the vibrant blue-green that Jason had when he was Robin since he had died.

 

“Don’t,” Jason told him seeing the look in Dick’s eyes, “You’re doing it again.  You’re feeling guilty over my death when you weren’t even there.  It wasn’t your fault Dick.”

 

“I wasn’t there.” Dick said apologetically.

 

“It’s not your fault Dick.  There was nothing you could have done.  Nothing Bruce could have done.  I don’t blame either of you.  Especially not you.” He stated absolutely.

 

Dick remained quite at that remark and Jason just had to take that as compliance.

 

“Golden boy… you’re such a dumbass.” Jason said in a slightly frustrated tone, “None of this is your fault, okay?”

 

Dick was silent once more and so Jason continued, “You always put everything on your own shoulders like that.  When Bruce got hurt you would felt bad because you weren’t there or if you were there you would feel bad since you were there.  If your Titans got into a mess whether you’re there or not you still think it's your fault.  If any of us got hurt you still think it's your fault!  News flash golden boy, it's not all about you.”

 

“I-” Dick started to retort.

 

“No, Dick.  Listen.  It’s not your fault.  None of it is.  Bruce dying, Gotham getting out of control, me… going out of control.  Tim losing his spleen.  It's not your fault.”  Jason told him.

 

Jason looks for a response and Dick does his best to nod that he understood.

 

Jason sighed, knowing that even after all that Dick would still try his best to shoulder everything, thinking that everything was his responsibility and his alone.  Jason just had to keep reminding him.

 

“The replacement is a smart kid.  He’ll be okay.” Jason told him, “Dickie you need to relax.” he said leaning his head down slightly towards Dick’s and pressing their forheads together.

 

“How do I know this isn’t some ploy to get me into bed?” Dick asked with a resistant pout, looking away from Jason but not resisting when Jason pulled their bodies flush against each other.

 

“Oh it is.” Jason answers with a smile, “Sex will take all that tension off your shoulders.”

 

Jason leaned in for a kiss, Dick covered his mouth with his hand, “I’m not leaving until I know that Tim has taken his medication.”

 

Jason rolled his eyes and a defiant flare ignited in Dick’s eyes again.

 

“I’m going back in there,” Dick started but then Jason interrupted.

 

“I’ll go.”  Jason told him, blocking Dick from reaching for the door, “I’m sorry to tell you Dickie-bird but… Right now… You and Tim are not in the best place with each other.  You took ‘Robin’ away from him.  That sucks!  And you don’t believe him when he says Bruce is still alive.  Okay, I don’t either but that’s beside the point.  I know you, being you, you want to fix all of this right away but Tim… he needs some time.”

 

Dick looked hurt, “Those things… I didn’t take away his title as Robin to hurt him and… Jason I really don’t believe Bruce is still... alive… I just… How do you know that he needs more time?  How do you know he doesn’t need me right now to take care of him?  What if he just… needs to see that he’s loved.  What if he doesn’t know that we care?  That I care?  What if he thinks he’s alone?”

 

“He knows.” Jason told him, “He KNOWS Dick, Jesus.”  Jason ruffled his own hair trying to think of a way to explain to Dick what Tim was going through.

 

“Sometimes you KNOW these things but you still feel hurt anyways.  Sometimes words and actions aren’t enough to fix things.  Sometimes the wound still needs to take some time to heal.” Jason told him.

 

This got Dick to stop and think for a moment.  He wasn’t only talking about Tim but he was talking about himself as well.  Then he nodded, “Okay… but please… check up on him and make sure he’s taken his meds.  Please, Jason.”

 

Jason nodded back, “And when I get back I expect you to be on my bed.”

  
Dick smiled despite himself but let Jason shoo him off.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe a sequel about Jason and Tim talking it out about Dick? (or maybe i could finally sit down and commit to writing the whole pre52/yj verse instead jfc self get on it)
> 
> also this turned out way less angsty than I intended it to be


End file.
